Link vs Trunks
Link vs Trunks is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-eighth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 13! Legend of Zelda vs Dragonball Z! They travelled through time to save their worlds, but can the Champion of Hyrule topple the Saiyan/Human hybrid? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight A weird portal had opened up in Hyrule, and from it had spilled two unusual creatures, who were brawling. These were Vegeta and Frieza. Their match was incredible; nonsensically OP moves being traded, explosions for the sake of explosions. As Link ventured down the stone path, he wondered if the battle was being produced by Michael Bay. He reached the portal, where a third figure spilled out. He inadvertently tackled Link and they fell in a heap. "What the?" Trunks exclaimed in confusion, before turning to join Vegeta. "Hang on fa- WHOAH!" Trunks was yanked out the air by Link, who brought the Saiyan/Human to the ground. Trunks took out his sword and rushed into Link, who raised his shield in the nick of time. Here we go! Cutting at Trunk's chest, Link put all his momentum into the first strike. Trunks was too quick, and took to the air. He flew back and forth around Link, kicking him and striking with his sword but pulling away when Link looked to counter. This continued for a few more seconds until Link went for his Spin attack. This upset the pattern Trunks was performing, and Link mounted an attack of his own, slashing Trunks a few times and kicking him into a tree. Trunks recovered snappily and blasted waves of Ki at Link. The Hylian Shield came in clutch, repelling the energy attacks and allowing Link to get in close. But when he did, Trunks was already firing a Buster Cannon. Link was caught in the attack and was hurled to the floor. Trunks then rushed him, kicking Link around the area before chinning him up into the air. As Trunks teleported to deliver a killing blow with the sword, Link used his hook shot to grab a nearby roof tile and pull himself towards it. Trunks consequently slammed himself to the floor, hitting hard. Using the leverage, Link rained arrows down on Trunks. These were countered with Ki Blasts, and Trunks fired another Buster Cannon. Link leaped off the roof as the building was blown to smithereens. He rushed with a bomb in hand and hurled it at Trunks. But the Saiyan/Human had teleported behind him and began laying into him with kicks and punches. He then elbowed Link through a stone wall. Link's response was to fire an arrow with a bomb on it towards Trunks, stunning him. Link then equipped Gauntlets, lifting a huge slab of stone and throwing it towards Trunks. This connected, and dealt a lot of damage to him. Link advanced on him, preparing a stab to finish the bout, but Trunks was already preparing a counter. "Solar FLARE!" he commanded, momentarily blinding Link. This distraction allowed Trunks to follow with a slash across Link's chest. He then threw Link into a tree, which created an unsettling snap noise. Link slowly stood back up, but was forced on the defence as Trunks swarmed him with wave after wave on energy blast. Realising that his foe's shield was still holding up to the punishment, Trunks found a new target; Link's base. He hurled Ki at Link's legs, forcing him to buckle and thus opening him to a punch combination. Link tried to match with his own strikes and slashes but he was hopelessly done for pace. Trunks then slashed at Link's shoulder, but this was blocked with great strain. Link and Trunks then clashed swords with overhead cleaves and crosscuts. Link began mounting a sequence of offensive moves, but Trunks swept his legs to gain the upper hand. As Trunks went overhead, Link's hook shot yanked his ankle and threw him to the floor. Trunks tried a stab, but Link blocked with his shield. Link tried a decapitation, Trunks teleported. It felt like for every move, there was a counter that was up to the challenge. Link tried his Spin attack again, but Trunks blocked each strike with his sword. He then threw a kick at Link, but the Hyrulian struck the leg with a slash from the Master Sword. Trunks backed up, favouring his injured knee. At this point, Trunks was throwing everything he had. Another Solar Flare was used to keep Link at bay while Trunks took optimal distance to fire off Buster Cannons. Link held his shield in the way, blocking the damage but being overwhelmed by the force of the attack. Eventually, the blast relieved Link of his shield and left him vulnerable. Trunks threw all kinds of energy and Ki at Link, bombarding him before he could muster a counter attack. Link took a bomb and placed in on his boomerang. He threw them at Trunks, who ducked the attempt and prepared a devastating killing blow. "GALICK GUN!" he cried, mirroring his father. He pointed his arms towards Link. "FI- GAH!" Trunks was cut off by the returning boomerang, which exploded at his back. Trunks' focus vaporised and he staggered forwards. Link then rushed at him, sword ready. He struck Trunks down, hitting the Saiyan/Human into the floor before stabbing him through the heart, ending the battle. Link then sheathed his sword and turned towards the portal, still beckoning someone to enter. Link breathed deeply, and entered the unknown. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Link!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What If DBXs That Came True Category:Legend of Zelda vs Dragon Ball Themed Dbx Fights